In the Beginning
by Whizzothecrunchyfrog
Summary: Julia Harris is a first year at Hogwarts, and meets the people who will later change her life.
1. The Hogwarts Express

"Julia! Julia, dear!" Julia Harris turned around at the sound of her mother's voice.  
  
"Mum, what is it? I'm going to miss the train!" she indicated the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine that was to take Julia and her fellow students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was Julia's first year, and missing the train was not how she wanted to start it.  
  
"Here." her mother shoved a green cardboard box at her. "It's a letter- writing set. Your father and I expect a letter at least every three weeks."  
  
"Yes, Mum."  
  
"Now go dear! You'll miss the train if you don't hurry up!" Mrs. Harris gave her daughter a quick peck on the cheek. Julia rolled her eyes inwardly. She quickly took off, dragging her large trunk behind her, as well an owl's cage, in which her owl, Ignatius, was hooting impatiently. Though she had been able to drag her belongings this far, Julia found herself incapable of shoving them into the luggage compartment. It was simply too heavy. She grunted with effort and impatience as she tried and failed to lift the trunk off of her trolley.  
  
"Need some help?" Julia looked up. A tall, dark-haired boy of about her age stared down at her.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks."  
  
"Here. You grab one end, I'll get the other." Between the two of them, Julia and the strange boy managed to shove the case firmly into the compartment. There was a whistle, and the train began to move.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Julia gasped. Could this get any worse? But, once again, the boy was all too eager to assist.  
  
"Here, give me that box," The boy took the letter set and jumped to the entrance, setting the box aside. "Now the owl." Julia quickly handed out Ignatius' cage. The tawny owl hooted indignantly. The boy set the cage next to the box. "Now give me your hand, and I'll pull you up." Julia nodded between heavy breaths from trying to keep up with the train. She reached out her hand, and at the same time grabbed the metal railing by the entrance, and at last was heaved onto the train.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Julia wheezed greatfully.  
  
"Not a problem. I suppose I ought to introduce myself, then." The boy stuck out a large hand. "I'm Sirius Black." Julia shook the boy's hand.  
  
"Julia Harris. I'm a first year."  
  
"Well, isn't that a coincidence? So am I." Sirius grinned. "You can come and sit with me and my friends, if you'd like."  
  
"Thanks again. I'm afraid I don't know many other witches or wizards my own age."  
  
"Where're you from, then?"  
  
"London. I live on Charing Cross road, just across the street from the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"I'm in London, too. Up on Grimmauld Place. Here's where we're sitting." He indicated a seating compartment in which two other boys sat by the window, across from each other.  
  
"Julia, these are my friends. James Potter," he pointed to a boy with short, wild black hair, "and Remus Lupin," he indicated the boy across from James. He was dressed somewhat conservatively, and had slightly shaggy hair that kept falling across his face as he put away the book he'd been reading.  
  
"This is that girl you jumped off the train to go help? Nice catch, Sirius." James grinned broadly at his friend. Sirius shot James a death glare and elbowed him into silence.  
  
"What house you going for, Harris?" Remus asked causually.  
  
"Oh, I think I should like to be in Gryffindor."  
  
"Good choice," James said. Remus picked his book back up and continued reading. Julia looked at the book with interest.  
  
"Is that 'The Once and Future King' you're reading?"  
  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
  
"Well, it's brilliant, isn't it? Are you reading it for the first time?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Er, no. This is about the third time I've gone through it. Into Lancelot and Guenevere, are you?" Remus asked skeptically.  
  
"Oh no. I can't stand them. They were so stupid. I have no sympathy for cheaters of any sort. Personally I've always liked Merlin."  
  
"Looks like you've finally found a kindred spirit, Remus," Sirius said, grinning. He added, "Julia's from London. She lives across from the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"Is that so? So how come I haven't seen you around?" James asked.  
  
"Er..."  
  
"There something you're not telling us Harris?" Remus inquired.  
  
"No! Of course not. My mother doesn't let me go into the bar very often."  
  
"Sounds to me like she's a tad overprotective," Sirius put in.  
  
"You've no idea. I almost missed the train because she was telling me to write her every three weeks. She and Dad'll probably go insane if they get one even a day late." There was a knock on the glass wall of the compartment.  
  
"Anything off the trolley?" a chubby witch with gray hair stood behind a large cart laden with food. Everyone reached into their pockets for money.  
  
"Er, I'll have one of those," Julia indicated a cellophane-wrapped snack labeled "Cauldron Cake". She dug through her pocket and took out two small bronze coins, and paid the witch. Julia tore into her purchase as her companions bought things off the cart. She was starving, and the cake was delicious. It was spicy and sweet, covered in sugary black frosting.  
  
Julia watched as her new friends all ate their food and hoped that nobody had figured out her secret. She didn't think her cover had been too good. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to find out the real reason that James had never seen her in the Leaky Cauldron, or why she didn't know too many witches or wizards her own age. Julia was muggle-born, and she had no idea how that sort of thing would be received with her schoolmates. She was sure that it made you at least a little less favorable than if you'd been born into a wizarding family. Ever since she'd convinced her mother to let her go to Hogwarts, Julia had been reading up on everything having to do with wizards. She was not about to go to school without some sort of prior knowledge of the place she was bout to spend seven years in.  
  
A sputter cut through the seating compartment which, up until that point, had been silent.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"Bad bean, James?" Remus asked, amused. James nodded, his face twisted in disgust.  
  
"Raw liver," he said. He looked as though he might vomit. Julia was confused for a moment, until she realized what James had been eating. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. She'd seen some in a shop window in Diagon Alley when she'd gone to get her school supplies.  
  
"Bad luck, mate," Sirius laughed, "So I take it that means you're done with those?" James nodded and handed the box to his friend. Sirius selected one, and held the box out to Julia. "Want one?"  
  
"Sure. Thanks." she looked through the box, searching for one that looked like it might be less offensive. She decided on a brown one that looked like it might be caramel.  
  
"Well? What sort is it?" Remus watched her chew.  
  
"It's...It's toast. Wow! It tastes just like it, too!" Julia said, amazed.  
  
"Of course it does. What do you expect?" James asked. It was then that Julia realized she had made another mistake. She bit her tongue, and decided to change the subject.  
  
"Hadn't we better change into our uniforms? We can't be far from the school by now."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I suppose we'd better." Everyone got into their suitcases and pulled out the black robes, shirt and tie that were the required uniform of the school, then left to go change in the bathrooms. 


	2. Entering the Dining Hall

Within twenty minutes, the group of first years stood at the top of a long flight of stairs, waiting to be let into the dining hall, where all of the older students sat waiting. Julia had worked up a knot of excitement and nervousness. She had read about the sorting ceremony, which was what everyone was waiting for, and it hadn't sounded that bad. But she couldn't help but feel that she'd get sorted away from all the rest of her friends.  
  
"Nervous?" asked a red-haired girl standing next to her.  
  
"I can't stop shaking," Julia replied.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine."  
  
"Thanks. What house do you want to get into?"  
  
"Gryffindor. You?"  
  
"Same. I think lots of people do."  
  
"Not everyone. There's quite a few who want to get into Slytherin."  
  
"Why? It sounds awful!"  
  
"They don't seem to think so," the girl told her matter-of-factly. The heavy wooden door at the top of the stairs creaked open, and a middle- aged woman wearing glasses and a very businesslike look spoke.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years. I am professor McGonagall, and I will be assisting in performing the sorting ceremony. When you enter the dining hall, stand in the center of the room. I will have a list of your names, and as I call you, you will come and sit on the stool, and put the sorting hat on. The hat will tell you to which house you belong. Enter, please." Professor McGonagall held the door open as the students entered the hall. 


	3. The Day Closes

Julia hurried over to James, Remus and Sirius, who, for some reason, were all staring at the ceiling.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she turned her head upwards. "Oh."  
  
"That." Remus said simply. The ceiling was amazing. It reflected the night sky outside, and made it look, almost, as though there was really no ceiling at all. Drippy candles of all sizes floated at different heights above them.  
  
"I didn't expect it to look like this," Julia murmured. Their attention was brought back to the front of the dining hall by the sound of singing. The hat at the front of the room was singing quite nicely through a rip just above its brim that acted as a mouth. The song was about all the houses, and what sort of people ended up where. The song made Julia even more nervous, because, the way the hat described Gryffindor house, it seemed like everyone there was very brave, and Julia had never thought herself to be a person of courage. The hat finished its song, and everyone assembled clapped. Professor McGonagall pulled out a long roll of parchment and began reading off names in alphabetical order. Sirius was the third student to be called forward. He looked totally calm as he placed the hat on his head.  
  
"Hmm...Another Black, eh? You're different from all the rest of your family, I can see that...Ah! GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. A great cheer arose from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"What did the hat mean when he said 'another Black'? Does Sirius have lots of brothers and sisters?" Julia asked James.  
  
"No. He's got one older brother, I think, and two cousins. His cousins are in Slytherin." he pointed out two skinny girls, who looked like they wore permanent scowls on their faces.  
  
"Lily Evans," called Professor McGonagall. The red-haired girl Julia had been talking to walked forward. The hat had barely touched her head when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily looked delighted, and ran to join her table.  
  
Julia had to wait a little while before her name was called, but not long. After Amelia Handel had been sorted into Hufflepuff, Julia's turn came.  
  
"Good luck," Remus nudged her forward.  
  
"Thanks," Julia managed to whisper as she walked forward, palms sweating. The hard knot she'd felt earlier kept rising and rising in her stomach. She felt as if she might explode. Julia gingerly picked up the sorting hat, sat down, and placed it on her head.  
  
"Ooh. You're a tough one. You're smart, want to make a good impression on everyone." There was some laughter here, and Julia bit her lip. "Ah, you're nervous. But there's certainly strength here. You'll do well under pressure..." There was a pause. Julia could almost feel that knot in her mouth now. "Alright. I think we've got it...GRYFFINDOR!" Julia nearly fainted with relief. She glanced at Remus and James, who gave her the thumbs up as she went to join her new housemates at the table.  
  
"Congratulations, Julia!" Sirius gave her a pat on the back. I was afraid you'd pass out for a moment there." Julia laughed.  
  
"I've never felt so nervous in my life!"  
  
"You needn't have been," Lily Evans told her from across the table, "I told you you'd do well."  
  
"Quiet! Remus is up there now," Sirius silenced Lily. Remus looked completely calm and composed, the way Sirius had been. There wasn't a doubt in anyone's mind where he'd be sorted, including the hat.  
  
"Gryffindor!" it shouted. Julia and Sirius joined in the cheers of their house.  
  
"Good going," Julia grinned as Remus took the seat across from her.  
  
"Thanks. Who's this?" he indicated Lily.  
  
"Lily Evans," Lily said, shaking his hand. There was a small sound of shuffling feet, and Julia looked up to see a chubby, nervous boy standing behind them. He reminded her slightly of a mouse.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" he indicated the seat next to Sirius.  
  
"Er, I suppose not, I guess." The mousy boy sat.  
  
"What's your name, then?" Julia asked.  
  
"Peter...Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Julia Harris." Sirius, Remus and Lily all introduced themselves.  
  
"James Potter," Professor McGonagall called out. James strode confidently forward.  
  
"Three guesses where he gets sorted," Sirius said, smirking. It was no surprise. James sat down and joined his friends at the Gryffindor table only moments later.  
  
"James, this is Lily Evans. Lily, James Potter." Julia introduced them. James nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Who're you?" he asked Peter. Peter introduced himself nervously again. There was a sound of a fork being tapped on a glass. All talking ceased, and everyone watched as older man with the longest beard Julia had ever seen stood up.  
  
"Is that the headmaster?" Julia asked.  
  
"Yeah. That's Professor Dumbledore," Lily told her.  
  
"I have a few start-of-term announcements to make," Dumbledore said. His voice wasn't big or booming, but it commanded respect and attention. "First years please note that the forbidden forest, on the east grounds, is strictly out of bounds. If you are found there, you will be given a detention. That goes for everyone." he seemed to look specifically at a few students. "That said, let the feast begin!"  
  
Julia stared in surprise as the once empty tables became laden with enormous platters of delicious-looking food. She was starving, and so helped herself to as much food as she thought she could hold.  
  
"Got enough food, Harris?" James laughed at her.  
  
"I'm starving! Aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I've just never seen a girl eat that much in one sitting."  
  
"Oh, shut up and let her eat, Potter!" Lily snapped, "Honestly!" James seemed to deflate for a moment, but he didn't seem to let the comment eat at him too badly, and started eating.  
  
The food was as good as it looked, and Julia was far from hungry when the feast was over.  
  
"That was quite possibly the best food I've had in my life," she said contentedly.  
  
"I could tell," Sirius quipped. Julia shot him a look and he clammed up. Students began to get up from their tables, and follow the prefects to their dormitories. One of the Gryffindor prefects, a red-haired fifth year named Arthur Weasley, got the students to their hallway mostly without incident. However, at one point the staircase many of the students stood on began to move. Julia was almost startled out of her wits by this, and gripped onto the stair rail for dear life. It didn't last long, however, and everyone continued on until they reached the portrait of the fat lady that was the entrance to their common room.  
  
"Pedopod," Weasley said, and the portrait swung inward, "Nobody forget that, that's the password," he announced to the students.  
  
The common room was warm, filled with comfortable looking chairs and ottomans. Two stairways lay at the end of the room, one leading left to the girls' rooms, the other going right, towards the boys' quarters. Most of the students went to their rooms, but some stayed behind. Julia felt a tug on her robe. She turned around to see Remus.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Alright." He pulled her aside.  
  
"Why did you lie on the train?" Oh no. He knew. Or did he? Maybe if she played dumb, he'd think she'd been telling the truth.  
  
"Lie about what?"  
  
"Don't be stupid. You don't strike me as a dumb person. Anyway, that's not the point. I know you're muggle-born. Why didn't you say so?  
  
"Was it that easy to tell?" Julia asked sheepishly.  
  
"Well, I don't think Sirius and James know, if that's what you're asking. But I could."  
  
"I didn't tell anyone because...I just didn't think anyone would want to talk to me if they knew I wasn't born with it."  
  
"Well, you must have been born with something, otherwise you probably wouldn't be here."  
  
"Just...Please don't tell Sirius or James. I'll tell them myself, but not now."  
  
"That's fine. Believe me, I've gotten very good at keeping secrets. See you tomorrow then, Julia." Remus headed up the stairs to the dormitory.  
  
"What was that supposed to mean?" Julia thought as she climbed the stairs. She stopped at the door marked "First Years," and entered. Her trunk lay at the foot of an empty bed in between Lily and another first year girl.  
  
"Ready for classes tomorrow, Julia?" Lily asked.  
  
"I think so. What do we have?"  
  
"Don't know yet," said the other girl, "We get the schedules tomorrow."  
  
"Oh. Sorry, I don't think we've met yet. I'm Julia Harris," Julia said to the girl.  
  
"Alice Goodwin," Alice gave a friendly smile.  
  
"We'd better get in bed. It's lights out soon," said another girl down at the end. Julia nodded, and everyone put out the lights as their first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came to an end. 


End file.
